The Story of the Braham
by Follower of Pan
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, and Grover have quested over America, 5 times. Carter and Sadie once. But now they'll go all over the world and brave barons, monks, and pirates in a near hopeless attempt to stop an every god for himself all out war. Ragnarok, Book 1.
1. Chapter 1

After the Heroes of Olympus series. All memories are back, along with Percy. Winter Solstice.

Percy P.O.V.

Ah, nothing like spending a cold winter day napping on top of the climbing wall (The lava REALLY keeps you warm!) I was doing that when Ol' Grover ran up, all panting and smiling."Woah G-Man, calm down. What's up?" He just smiled bigger and said, "Chiron's holding a banquet to celebrate the end of the whole Giant thing, and he wants YOU to host it." This startled me a bit and I fell off the wall and landed on my head. I was out cold. In my dream, I was back on the Queen Anne's Revenge. The difference? There was a crew of dirty, blood-thirsty pirates. And I was one of them. Blackbeard stood at the helm, fuses burning under his cap, and he was shouting, "O God! can I not save one from the pitiless wave? Is all that we see or seem, but a dream within a dream?" I woke up hours later in the Big House, strangely wearing a tuxedoe. When I got up, I saw Thalia talking anxiously to that Will kid, son of Apollo. When Thals saw me she immediately came over and started whispering "Percy, I need to talk too you about something very important." "Girl troubles? Ask Annabeth, she has the same problem every month." Naturally, I got hit."No Seaweed Brain, this is-" Just then, The G-man shows up and pulls me up to give a toast. I tapped my glass to get everyone's attention. "Well, we kicked some Giant ass!" That got aplause. "Earned fame. Honour. And an excuse to wear this Monkey Suit!" THAT one got some Boos. Tough crowd.

"But we fought amongst friends,old and new, and now we`re all here, and that deserves a toasting,eh?"A ton of cheers. Did I just speak in a british accent? Either way, Annabeth grasped my hand. She seemed a little distracted, but still happy. I felt a little light headed and then, BAM! My legs give out. I fell over and saw everyone run up to me, except Thalia, who was sneaking out the door. And then I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth P.O.V.

I was going to tell him. Right after the dinner. I walked up into the Big House and saw Juniper taking care of him. Still unconcious, he was thinning from lack of food and was being given nectar through an I.V. He looked...dead.

I was going to tell him. I sat on his cot, petting his head. "Hey Juniper. How is he?"

She sighed. "I don't know. A god did this, and that always makes this tricky. It could be harmless, or..."

"Fatal." Oh, how I should have told him.

She changed the subject. "So how are you doing?"

"Fine. I swear, this couldn't have happened at a worse time."

"Oh, it could and you know it. What if he was like this during the titan war? Honestly, you have 7, 8 months. He'll be up by then. You mark my words."

I'm a dirty liar. I would never have told him. Gods, I need help. Dammit. It'll have to be her.


	3. Chapter 3

Its still kinda wierd seeing Rachel.

We're cool now but...Its weird. I walked into her cave thing, and just asked for a prophecey on how to help Percy. Then she started spurting this out: (I copied everything down [in Greek])

Homer, thy song men liken to the sea,

With every note of music in his tone,

With tides that wash the dim dominion,

Of Hades, and light waves that laugh in glee,

Around the isles enchanted nay to me

Thy verse seems as the river of source unknown

That glasses Egypt's temples over thrown

As Nilus, Egypt, rolling down his vast,

His fertile waters, murmuring NEVERMORE,

Of Gods dethroned and empires of the past.

Once I got back to Athena cabin, I got on a laptop to do sone research. I searched the whole prophecy, and learned its all part of Homer's Odyssey, except for one word. Nevermore. In the origanol its evermore. So I searched Nevermore, and one oerson kept coming up. Edgar Allan Poe.


	4. Chapter 4

After duing some breif research, I learned Poe was a reporter here in Manhatten. So while getting a ride from Argus (we took Grover and Percy for good measure) up William Street, I see these two kids running straight at us like mad men. I figured they were probably boyfriend and girlfriend, because they looked nothing alike. They boy was an african american with tidy hair and a clan face. He looked a little older than the girl, who was white and wore leather boots. They both had cotton t-shirts, a long wooden staff, and a boomerang with odd carvings in it.

I imediatley thought, whoah, demigods. I opened the van door and said to hop in. They jumped in and we sped off, untill we crashed into a monster I'd never even seen before. It had the head and neck of a snake, and the body of a cheeta, no, a leopard..

Thank Zeus, it vaporized on contact, but another one jumped on the roof and started climbing down the side, when yet another both impossible and improbable thing happened.

Some woman, probably in her late 30s, and wearing a leopard skin suit, jumped down and stabbed the monster in the back, then jumped through the window. Even as far as demigods go, this is just too weird.

"Who the Hades are you and what just happened?" They both looked at each other before the boy said, "You guys wouldn't beleived us if we told you." At this point, I'm just pissed. "Oh, really?" Grover had hit his head on the front seat, so while he was unconcious, I showed them one of his hooves. The kids looked at each other and the girl, whom had a british accent, said,"I'm Sadie, and that's Carter. We're the Kanes"


	5. Chapter 5

Now, normally, I should be questioning my sanity. But I'm a demigod. This is just a bad day.

So naturally, we had a little exchange of information. Apparently, egyptian gods are rising, and a giant snake demon is going to swollow the sun. How convenient.

So as soon as I summed up camp, Carter made a locker apear out of no where, and then took out an obviously heavy sacophogaus.

"That's not-"

"Yeah, it is"

Sadie muttered a few words and some heiroglyphics appeared over her hand. All I remember was the owl. Then BAW! They just destroyed King Tut's Death mask.

The whole front exploded, but at the back it had some writing in Greek. It said:

Και τα έθνη δεν πρέπει να εμπίπτουν στο γιο της θάλασσας, αλλά όχι για το τελευταίο ήρωα του μια χρυσή εποχή, αλλά ο γιος, το αρχαίο ξαναγεννιέται με τον πραγματικό, παντρεύει την foreiner από την μεγάλη βασιλιάδες, μας ενώνουν, και καλούπια οι θεοί και πάλι, να χτίσει τα έθνη, και πάλι ο Αλέξανδρος


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY! I was going to make that last chapter longer, but my handheld didn't work. Also, all translations are done through google translate.

WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE LAST CHAPTER: Carter looked at Sadie expectantly.

"Hey, I can only read heiroglyphics."

"It says,' And the nations are not to be falling to the son of the Sea, but not for the last hero of a golden age, but the son,the ancient reborn to the true, marries the foreiner from two great kings, joins us together, and molds the gods again, to build the nations one again, Alexander.' Does this mean anything to you?"

Then Carter started spewing information. As a child of Athena, I can respect that.

"Alexander the Great of Macedonia conquered Greece, Persia, and Egypt. His capital city of the new empire was Alexandria, Egypt. He stood very strongly for unifying, and took a persian princcess as his bride. After his death in Babylon, his empire was divided among his generals the greek Ptolemy took over Egypt."

Then something clicked. Edgar Allan Poe wrote a short story, Some Words With a Mummy. Perhaps I should find myself a copy...


	7. Chapter 7

Percy P.O.V.

I can't really tell you weather I was asleep or not. It was complicated. I was lying in straw, and there were pigs all around me. I looked up and saw a very angry woman telling me to get the hell up.

She wore the sort of pirate wench costume loose women wear too Halloween parties. After a little while I realized she looked exactly like May Castellan, void of insanity. She told me to get up, and that I was a lousy excuse for a son. Surprisingly, I wasn't ...surprised she called me her son. I got up and walked with her into the tavern I apparently worked at.

While giving an older man his rum, he looked at me, stroked his beard, and grabbed my arm. He rolled up my sleeve and saw a tatoo I didn't even know I had of a cadecus

"I'm recruting men for my crew, boy. What's your name?"

"Israel. Israel Hands."


	8. Chapter 8

Apparently, Sadie and Carter's death god father has ALL the answers, so we decided to pay him a visit. Sadie did some magic crap, and a boat appeared. It rose straight out of the water of the East River, and off we sailed. That cat-goddess-lady, Bast, caried in Percy and Grover on her shoulders. After a while, we reached land(Sadie and Carter had been navigating the waters on the top deck.)

When we reached their dad, he was pretty handsome, excluding the fact he was a smurf. After I read him that prophecy, his face dropped. He spoke,staring at us with those depp, unfathomable eyes,"Well, you'll have to talk to one of my associates. His name is Baron Samedi. Bring him grilled peanuts and black cofee. He lives under the cross inbetween the open tombs. And tell the gaurd-Tell the gaurd Osiris sent you"

In a poof, we were in an eery graveyard. There was a european woman leaning up against a wood fence. Carter and Sadie each had a can of cofee and a plastic bag of peanuts. There had obviously had been an earthquake, and a bad one.

The woman stepped in front of us and said, spitting chili peppers on us, "Now what are you American kids doin' in a Haitian graveyard? This is for the dead, and they don't take no food in a wooden crate from Julia Roberts."

"Osiris sent us." She smirked at this, and raised her hands in false respect.

While she backed toward the fence, she said, "Oh, so sorry, I didn't know I was in the presence of the Blood of the Pharohs!"

As she jumped over the fence, she turned into a black rooster and flew away. We walked toward the grave and jumped in. It was absolute madness. Neon lights and skeletons hung everywhere, and there was tobaco smoke everywhere. Suddenly, a bone thin, malnurished man in a tuxedo walked out cackaling. He wore sun glasses, and had a cigar.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the White Devil!"

Great. Our lives are in the hands of the world's most insane Ace Ventura fan.


	9. Chapter 9

The Following Chapters of this Story May Contradict Your Religious Beliefs. It will involve many live religions, and in some cases may not be flattering. I do not believe in what I am currently writing, so don't go all Thomas Brown on me.

Sadie POV

"You'll have to excuse him," A deep male voice came from the dark corners of the room. "He's a bit mad."

Out walked a _very_ attractive man. He was in his early 20s, and was dressed just like the other man; tux, top hat, dark glasses. "I am Baron Le Croix. You've met my dear friend Samedi and his wife. That only leaves-"

Just then a horrible beast pounced on me. It smelled of smoke and radiated a burning heat. A thousand things happened at once; There was sound like a chicken calling, Annabeth drew her dagger, Carter grabbed the beast and was thrown off, and Le Croix took out two small pieces of wood ties together in the middle and began to shout, "Virtutem Christi compellit te vincimus, in ipso!"

The creature began to back off of me, crawling into the dark. I noticed it looked like a grostequelly muscular Le Croix, Same Clothes and all, though a severe lack of screamed as it left, "Ou trayi pèp ou a! Ou pwoteje ti fi a blan, ou pote senbòl yo nan yon lòt bondye!"

Le Croix responded calmly, "Ti fi a lous san an nan lòt peyi nan zòn nò yo nan Lafrik." He turned to us. "Baron Krimminnel. If You continue walking forward, you'll find your rooms. I hope you'll join us for dinner."


End file.
